brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Headache-key
Headache-key is a sci-fi comedy brickfilm by "France & Alex".Directory listing archiveBricks in Motion directory listing It follows a LEGO pilot who flies a ship through the human world.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2dAj90CQzVE Headache-key on YouTube] It is inspired by science fiction films, in particular Star Wars, and was created upon the realisation that special effects such as chroma keying could be used to make a film featuring spaceships flying.Website page The pilot's line "Oh, bravo" is a reference to a catchphrase in the French dub of .Brick à Brack release thread The title of the film is derived from the fact that LEGO minifigure keyrings, who appear as characters in the film, have metal pins lodged in their heads. The YouTube upload of the film was slightly accelerated to make it shorter than ten minutes, as it was uploaded during a time in which not every account was able to upload videos over ten minutes long.Bricks in Motion release thread Plot A LEGO pilot gets in his ship and leaves his camouflaged base that is in a human's house. He greets Anne the Playmobil figure as he passes through rooms, checking them for activity. Tremors begin to be felt, and the computer on board the ship, D.O.R.I.S., warns that there is a human approaching and that it will be impossible to go back to the base without being seen. The ship stops in place and enters camouflage mode. A man arrives and puts his keys on the table before sitting on the couch. The man goes to sleep, but D.O.R.I.S. warns the LEGO pilot that the sleep is too light to get back to the base undetected. The pilot realises that he must wait. A LEGO cosmonaut finds himself with a pain in his head and on an extremely tall platform. He sees the man telling him he can't escape and that he is his toy. The cosmonaut wakes up from this dream, but finds that he has a set of keys attached to his head and that he is stuck on the table in the house. The pilot sees the cosmonaut waving for help, and is reminded of a terrible encounter he himself had with a baby. He decides he must help the cosmonaut, and uncloaks before sending a hook up to grab him. The ship begins to overheat causing the anti-gravity to fail, and it just manages to sneak away undetected as the human begins to wake up. The cosmonaut is brought to a nurse, who performs an operation to remove the set of keys attached to his head. Meanwhile, the man checks the table and wonders where his keys have gone. He heads to a drawer where he keeps many copies of the set of keys attached to different LEGO figure keyrings, and the picks out the keys attached to a LEGO pirate to be his new main set. The LEGO pilot is sent out on another mission. Cast *Alex as The pilot, The man, The pirate *Sandra as D.O.R.I.S. *Anne as Anne *Olivier as The cosmonaut *Lucas as The baby *France as The nurse Crew *"France & Alex" - Story, Animation, Editing *Sandra, Olivier, Anne, Ginette, Pierre, Lise Marie, Michaël, Lucas, Laurence - Thanks References Category:Brickfilms filmed in France Category:Brickfilms in the second Brickfilms.com directory Category:Brickfilms that need to be archived Category:Brickfilms which incorporate the real world Category:Science fiction brickfilms